Sonic lost world Rewritten
by Miamccar
Summary: A rewritten the story of "Sonic lost world" (Will continue when I have time)
1. Chapter 1

It was the afternoon, the sky was blue as always and so much clouds. But it wasn't peaceful cause two Mobians riding on a bi-plane was chasing a human that shaped like an egg with his two robots.

"Drop those emeralds, Egghead!" Sonic said to Eggman. Eggman pressed a button that let a bag fall out of a claw that was holding it.

"If you insist." Eggman said with a smirk.

"We didn't mean it by literally!" Tails said who was riding the Tornado. Sonic spin dash to get speed then jumped off, catching the bag. He landed on the wing on the plane but in the bag had

"Rock," Throws it.

"Another rock," Throws it.

"Oh! Wait another rock," Throws it again.

"Hold it!" Sonic dumped the bag

"All of them are rocks!" Sonic shouted then throws all of them off the plane.

"But why would he...Sonic, it's a trap!" Tails shouted.

"They figure it out!" Orbot said.

"The rocks didn't work." Cubot said. Eggman pushed the two robots then pull out a laser gun and shot it on the wing of the plane. Smoke came out of the broken wing then they fall

"HOLD ON!" The pilot shouted as Sonic holds on the left wing, the working on. As they were falling, the blue hero saw a planet but was broken with chunks of it was floating.

"Look over there!" Sonic pointed at the planet.

"That's the lost hex. Cool!" The fox said.

"Less looking more landing!" Sonic shouted.

"Right! This landing is going to be bumpy!" Tails warned as they were close to land at the lost hex.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mobius, both Amy and Knuckles were hanging with the flickies

"Hey take it easy!" Knuckles said with one of the flickies on his head.

"They should be here by now." Amy said then pull out a communicator that looks like a Wii U.

"Sonic, did you and Tails got the chaos emeralds?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog from the other side.

"Just the normal rocks if you're saying about the emeralds." Sonic informed.

"So it was you who dropped the rocks on me!" Knuckles shouted with the bruises that the rocks hits them.

"So where are you now?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"We landed on this planet called "The lost hex"." Sonic informed.

"The lost hex? Do you mean Little planet?" The echidna asked.

"I don't remember Little planet being like this." Sonic showed them the planet.

"Remember when Eggman used you and it broke our planet?" Amy asked remembering the event.

"That turned me into a werehog? Oh yes I remember that." Sonic said remembering the pain from the electricity that turned him.

"When our planet was broken, Little planet got hit, making it the lost hex it is now." Amy explained.

"Hmm, interesting. Well Tails and I will stay here until we'll find Egghead." Sonic informed.

"Just be careful!" Amy accidentally slapped Knuckles and landed on the flickies. Then the animals dragged the echidna away.

"Hey help!" Knuckles said.

"Got it!" The hedgehog said before hanging up.

* * *

In a base somewhere on Wind valley, robots were made only a span of a minute. (Not using Flickies.) And powered by a green chaos emerald that was inside a bubble.

"Hmm, maybe we should get another chaos emerald. Do you think?" Eggman asked another person. The person was a buff, red Zeti with black horn with grey stripes. And wears spike bracelets around his wrists.

"Oh yes maybe you should. After all you're a 'Mighty conqueror'." Zavok quoted with his arms crossed.

"I conquered you, didn't I?" Eggman asked making the Zeti growl. A few months ago, both Eggman, Orbot and Cubot found the Lost Hex.

"Doctor, are you sure we should be here?" The red robot asked.

"Ya, this place gives me the creeps!" The yellow robot commented shaking.

"Oh man up! The Zeties should be here." Eggman said.

"Aren't all of the Zeti extinct after you broke our planet apart?" Orbot asked the doctor.

"Really? Aww man too bad I wasn't made at that time." Then 6 Zeties came out making the two robots hugging each other shaking.

"Who are you?" One of the Zeties asked sounding crazy.

"I'm Doctor Eggman. I assume you are Zeties?" The doctor asked.

"So? Why are you here?" A female Zeti asked.

"I want of you to join me to build my empire and defeat that blue rat!" He explained.

"What if we say no?" Zavok questioned.

"Oh you will." Eggman pulled out a purple conch then blow in it. This make the Zeties covering their ears in pain.

"Hey, what's that?" A fat Zeti asked.

"It's the thing that will control you if you don't join me." Zavok looked at the 5 then turned back to Eggman. For the months, they been building the building for Eggman.

~Flashback ends~

While Eggman was working on the robots

"We'll find out more from our enemy." Zavok said. A purple Zeti came out.

"Ya and mess him up!" The purple one said ready to tear someone.

"That's what I like about you, Zazz. You are always ready for a fight even when you don't know what you're up against." The red one said.

"Of course! I don't care but only to rip them up!" Zazz walked out laughing.

"We'll wait for the right moment." Zavok said.

 **I hope you like this first chapter. I wanted to rewrite this for so long now I can. The first time I saw the cutscenes I really like them cause I liked where it was going. But when seeing them again I was like: "Why are both Sonic and Tails fighting? Why are the villains the forgettable? Why is the dialogue bad? Why all over it but doesn't make the game bad, it's okay. Next chapter will come. Have a good day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic stopped to see his enemy

"I've been looking for you, Baldly Mcnose hair!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that! That's so old!" Eggman shouted.

"Old as you." The hedgehog joked.

"Shut up!" Eggman shouted slamming his fist on his Eggmobile. Sonic saw 6 creatures behind Eggman and the 4 was in the shade under the trees.

"Who are your friends?" The hero asked.

"Friends? They are nobody friends. These are the Deathly Six, your worst enemies. Zazz," Zazz looked up on Eggman.

"Show this blue pest how you do things here." Eggman ordered. Zazz rushed to the blue hedgehog right into his face.

"I've been itching for a fight!" The crazy Zeti said. Sonic laughed then sniffed.

"You're itching cause you need a bath, pal." Zazz sniffed himself then looked ahead, breaking the 4th wall. (Me:Stop breaking the wall! I just fixed it! )X)

"Are you disrespecting me?" Zazz asked angry."

"Maybe." Sonic replied with a smirk. Zazz growled

"I'm going to mess you up!" The purple Zeti shouted.

"I love to watch you get disassemble you but I have business to attend to. Chow!" The Zeties looked at him confused.

 _"He's leaving his enemy with our own?"_ Zavok thought. Soon the 5 followed their master, leaving both Zazz and Sonic alone to fight.

"I know the perfect spot to take care of you." The purple Zeti said.

"Funny, I know the place to beat you." Sonic commented. Zazz growled more then ran off and Sonic follows.

~After the fight~ (I don't want to write the same fight scenes for the Zeties)

Sonic stretched after fighting Zazz and visits Tails who was working on the Tornado.

"Whew, just finished fighting that fun guy. So is the plane good or not?" Sonic asked the fox. Tails jumped off of the broken wing.

"I build a radar to search for the chaos emeralds."

"Yep."

"I build a communicator for aliens."

"I remember."

"And made a fake chaos emerald."

"I know."

"So fixing a wing on a Bi-plane is difficult than taking out Eggman's robots." Tails turned on the Tornado.

"Okay, I didn't need to know your life story. I simple 'good to go' will be fine." Sonic commented.

"Oh right," Tails chuckled. "Good to go! The radar says that the next chaos emerald is in the desert area somewhere." Tails informed. Then the two mobians went off to another area.

~Meanwhile~

Zazz came back but failed to defeat the blue blur.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you." Eggman said.

"We don't care about disappointments, 'master'." Zavok said. Eggman pull out the conch then blow on it, making the Zeties covering their ears.

"Next time, do better on fighting." Eggman said.

"You, the fat one. You'll take care of the pest." A fat yellow Zeti came out of the shadows.

"Hey who are you calling fat?" Zomom shouted.

"You. If you hurry and defeat Sonic then I'll give you a bigger sandwich." Eggman throws a sandwich

"Oh boy! Sandwich!" Zomom jumped and landed that made everything in the base shake. The yellow one walk away with the sandwich.

"Oh help me." Eggman murmured annoyed.

~Later~

"Power levels green, Orbot?" Eggman asked the red robot.

"Power levels green. Extraction activated." Orbot pulled a lever. Outside was a device that sucked some life out of Mobius. Cubot opened the power source then green slime was all over him. Then small metal screws was on him but a magnet (Which are deathly to robots) coming towards him.

"Doctor!" Orbot shouted. At a nick of time, the doctor caught the magnet.

"Turn it off." Orbot did so.

"What just happened?" The yellow robot asked while taking out the screws.

"Well you see, we're using a little energy of our planet to combine my empire. But a little, cause it'll be like the lost hex if we use all of our planet's energy. And besides, everything living thing will be dead and we won't live there anymore." Eggman explained.

"Thanks for saving me, boss." Cubot said.

"Well I don't want a oil bath."

Zavok watched and heard about the plan.

 _"Maybe all of the planet's energy below will make Little planet whole again?"_ Zavok thought with a smirk.

~In the desert~

Sonic watched with a half smile the yellow fat Zeti eating a very tall sub.

"Word of advise. Diet and exercise." The blue hedgehog commented while remember when he was chubby as a kid.

"Hey that's three words!" The fat Zeti hit Sonic with the tall sub.

"Ow! Are you eating a brick sandwich?" Sonic asked rubbing his head but then tripped by the sandwich.

"I'll have you for dessert." Zomom said.

"Dude that's gross!" Sonic shivered.

"Hold it, I forgot the mustard. Be right back." Zomom said then walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sonic sigh then follow to fight him.

~After another fight~

All of the Zeties and Eggman's robots were around with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot in the Eggmobile.

"I hone your abilities. I gave you the powerful mechs that I've created. I even made you sandwiches!" Eggman said while the Zeties slacking off, not even caring.

"But you still disappoint me." Eggman then pulled out the conch while the Zeties covering their ears in pain. Sonic and Tails sneaked in the scene, hiding behind a rock.

"That shell looks like it's dangerous." Sonic commented.

"Hmm, hold it," Sonic rushed up to Eggman.

"Sonic, that shell in Eggman's hand is-"

"Gone!" Sonic kicked the shell out of his enemy's hand out of sight. Tails face palmed hard with a sigh in frustration.

"Eggman's shell is gone." Sonic commented with a chuckled.

"That was a mistake." Eggman murmured angrily.

"Whatever. It's just like any other times I've defeat you." The blue hedgehog said.

"When it's the only thing that keeps 6 angry Zeti from controlling my mechs. You idiot hedgehog!" Zavok smirked then the 6 raised their hands and the mechs turned to Sonic and Eggman with ready lasers.

"Ah oh." Sonic said regretting his decision.

"Fall back!" Eggman shouted. Then hundreds of laser beams were everywhere, Sonic of course dodge the lasers. Orbot and Cubot tries to run away from the lasers, but Cubot's head came off and landed on Orbot's arms

"Arr! Shiver me timbers!" Cubot said with a pirate accent, making Orbot sighs. Zazz jumped on the Eggmobile then Zomom jumped on it, making Eggman fall on the sand.

"Are you okay?" Tails called out while covering behind the rock. Tails' radar for the chaos emeralds went off. He looked to see a yellow chaos emerald sticking out of the sand. Tails run to the chaos emerald but a laser beam was coming to him.

"Tails, look out!" Sonic pushed Tails out of the way to only get hit and his tail caught on fire.

"AHH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Sonic shouted while running around. Another beam was coming to Sonic who stopped putting out the fire with his fingers.

"Sonic!" The fox threw a stone tablet and blocked the laser beam. Tails gave Sonic the look like "Now we're even" Then everyone ran away from the battle field with Eggman, Orbot and Cubot following.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you." Sonic apologized.

"Apologize later, continue running!" Tails breathed out while running. When they leaved, all 6 Zeties cheered in victory.

 **I hope you like this. Now, I'm not angry at Sonic decision. He just didn't know and he can make mistakes which makes him normal. Just like in season 3 of Sonic X when Sonic send the chaos emeralds away, if he didn't then Dark Oak would have got the chaos emeralds and he'll destroy the universe. I still love Sonic even when he makes mistakes. And why I didn't use the Flickies cause...I don't like them at all. They're useless and only there for the reason why Sonic is still on the Lost hex. Have a good day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Poor Cubot, I knew him so well." Orbot said holding Cubot's head. Tails was looking on his pad and Sonic was sitting in a puddle due to his burned tail.

"Arr! Me voice chip is all cattywampus!" Cubot said with a pirate accent.

"Thanks to Sonic everything is all cattywampus!" Eggman blamed the hedgehog.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Sonic said being sarcastic.

"My conch was the only thing that kept the Zeties in check." The doctor said.

"Hmm, some sort of natural inhibitor to their powers. Sounds painful." Tails spoke.

"And very rare." Eggman added.

"Actually you can get it on Eb-"

"The Zeti have an innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields. They can make electronics including my mechs do interesting things. I controlled the Zeties with the conch until Sonic punted it away with his stupidity." Eggman blamed Sonic once again.

"Get lost, Eggface. Tails and I will get things under control." Sonic said standing up.

"I hope the Zeties will eat you alive, you meddling hedgehog." Eggman said before walking away with Orbot and Cubot following.

"Thank you for the commitment." The hedgehog said.

"Hey Sonic, look what I got." Tails pull out the yellow chaos emerald from his tails.

"Whoa where did you find this?"

"It was buried in the sand before your tail was on fire." Tails explained.

"Ya I remember. So they're more chaos emeralds in the Lost Hex?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I guess so. Oh, I looked up that the Zeti used to protect Little planet from natural disasters. But it says that the Zeties aren't very good fighters cause they choose the peace route to intruders." The smart fox explained.

"That explains why they're weak when they fought me. Let's go and defeat those jokers!" Sonic said with a smirk.

~Meanwhile at Eggman's base~

Zavok, Zazz and Zomon were standing there, doing nothing.

"It seems that the peaceful days of tending my garden will have to wait." Spoke Master Zik who was walking to them. "While I'll take care these matter that the rest of you can't."

"Please Master Zik; This is not something that you should do." Zavok warned with concern.

"Now don't be concern about me. I took care a bunch of you through teen years, right?" The master asked.

"Well yes but," Zavok was cut off.

"So a speedy hedgehog won't be a trouble for me." Zik jumped up, snatched Zomon's sandwich, then shove it in Zazz's mouth.

"And besides, it'll be good to stretch these old bones." Zik commented then walk away.

"I hope he won't break his back." Zazz whispered.

"I heard that!" Zik said.

~Later~

Sonic was running through the zone humming a song

"Gotta go fast. Gotta go faster-" Suddenly a wooden cane almost hit him. He looked up to see Master Zik.

"You must be the hedgehog that everyone was talking about." Zik said.

"And who are you, old man?" Sonic asked. Zik jumped down and grabbed his cane.

"I'll teach you a lesson about respect." Zik said serious.

"But a lesson from an old man is boring to me." The blue hedgehog said.

"Fine, how about a battle to spice things up?" The master asked.

"Alright! Let's go!" Both of the master and hedgehog ran away to their fighting place.

~Later. Again~

Master Zik returned to the Zeties.

"I tested the blue hedgehog and he's powerful then I thought. Now I see why the people from below says he's the hero." Zik informed while Zavok was working on the machine.

"Who cares about him? Now I'm free, I want to squeeze Eggman until he pops." Zomon said.

"And let me guess, and eat him?" Zavok guessed with an annoyed face.

"How did you know?" The fat one asked then ate a doughnut.

"So why are you using that machine?" Zik asked.

"This machine will suck the planet below us and transfer in this planet to make it whole once again." Zavok explained.

"Well I say that's a good idea." Zik said with a smile. Zavok nodded then pulled down the lever which powers the machine and sucking the energy of Mobius.

"Time for the hedgehog to suffer his world like we did." Zavok said with a smirk.

~Back on Mobius~

Everything was turning white. The color was disappearing. Both Amy and Knuckles was watching the whole thing. Amy pulled out her communicator and called Sonic and Tails.

"Sonic, something's terrible is going on." Amy said.

"Whoa what's going on?" Sonic asked with concern.

"I don't know. Everything feels cold even the air. The air feels like it's sucking away." Amy informed.

"Okay, you two stay and be safe. Tails and I will stop this." Sonic said before hanging up.

"I gotta feeling that he won't make it." Knuckles said before coughing.

"Don't worry, he'll make it... _I hope._ " Amy looked up at the sky.

* * *

Both Sonic and Tails were walking until they stopped to hear

"We have a mutual problem. A problem so big that it'll take both of us to overcome it." Eggman said with Orbot and body-less Cubot.

"Whatever. We said that Tails and I will handle the Zeties." Sonic reminded Eggman.

"That maybe true. But the Zeties had a machine of mine. And using it beyond it's design." The doctor said.

"What was the machine?" Tails asked.

"It's a machine to make Eggmanland. I suck up some of Mobius' energy but they're going to suck all of the planet's energy until it's gone." Eggman explained.

"Oh so that's what Amy was talking about." Sonic said.

"And you want to smash it?" Tails asked with a smile.

"Ya of course! That's what I do."

"That's always your answer to everything! If you wish to create a cataclysmic explosion that will incinerate everything within hundred miles. Please, smash away." The doctor said.

"So there's no off switch?" Sonic asked.

"No, not anymore. I need to get to the machine and reprogram the shutoff sequence. I'll apply the brain while you'll be the brawn to let me get past the Zeties." Eggman explained.

"Then again, we worked together multiple times in the past. So what's different than right now?" The fox said.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Sonic said then all of them went off.

 **Hi there! I hope u like this chapter. Sorry for the wait but other projects to do. Have a good day :)**


End file.
